Unexpected
by EternallySilenced
Summary: (after NM) After certain members of the Cullen family turn on Jasper, he decides he's had enough of being judged. As he seeks both revenge and answers, he runs into the person who ruined his life, the reason he lost everything. He swore he would make her pay the second the opportunity came around. Or…so he thought. But in a world filled with vampires, always expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It's been six months since we left Forks, Washington. Alice has been sulking around here, upset that she lost her best friend. Edward stayed locked in his room for a while before he ran off. It isn't hard to tell that Carlisle and Esme miss Bella and Forks, but they carry on with their lives, not showing too much emotion, at least on the outside. Emmett and Rosalie act like they don't care, but I can feel their emotions say otherwise. Emmett truly missed his little sister while Rosalie just misses Forks. I know she's glad that we're out of Bella's lives. I, on the other hand, don't miss either; I personally don't care where we live. I also don't care about Bella, to be honest. I just really don't like the effect it's had on our lives. Edward is nowhere to be found. Everyone is monitoring my control even _more _than they did before the accident. And I never thought that was possible. And lastly, Alice and I are growing further apart. I don't remember the last time since we've shared even a kiss. On the night of Bella's birthday party, I felt Alice's disgust towards me. I haven't gotten that feeling off my mind ever since. I tried making it up to her. But of course, nothing took away the fact that I took her best friend away from her, her only friend from the human world.

With a sigh, I stood up from the rock I was sitting on. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scents around me. I let the small breeze blow through my hair, smiling ever so slightly at the peacefulness of the night. I opened my eyes just a second too late…

*Whack* Alice's small hand struck across my face. I stood there and stared at her, completely unharmed. In fact, I found it kind of funny. She growled at me as I chuckled, which only made me raise an eyebrow at her.

"It's _your _fault! All your fault," she growled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"That so?" I don't know what the hell she's talking about, but whatever it is, I don't really care. I rolled my eyes once more and started to walk away. I don't have time for this game.

"She's dead because of _you_!" I stopped walking for a second. _Who the hell… _I shook my head and resumed my walking.

"You know Alice, it would be helpful if you would stop playing these stupid guessing games and _explain_," I said, sarcasm lacing through my voice. I heard her hurried footsteps come up behind me.

"Bella Swan! Bella killed herself! And it was all because of you. It's your fault that my best friend is dead!" I could feel and hear her pain and anger with each word. I abruptly stopped walking and spun around to face her. I grabbed her shoulders in my hands and leaned down.

"Don't you dare blame this on me," I snarled. "It isn't my fault at all. If you want someone to blame, why don't you blame _yourself_?"

Alice looked back at me, fear being her main emotion before it quickly flickered to anger.

"How the fuck is it my fault?! I'm not the one who tried to take a bite out of her!" she screeched.

"No, but you just _had _to throw a birthday party. If you weren't so stubborn, the whole thing never would have happened!"

"Well, if it weren't for your pathetic control, the party would've gone smoothly without any problems!" That set something off in me. An animalistic growl rumbled through my chest. _You fucking bitch! _I squeezed her shoulders tightly, not caring about the fear and pain on her face.

"S-stop…it," she ground out through her teeth. It only caused me to tighten my grip. Venom from my mouth leaked down my chin as I bared my teeth at her. I drew my hand back and slapped her across the face, just as she did to me. Before anything else could happen, something knocked into my side, shoving me to the ground. I looked up to see Rosalie standing protectively in front of Alice. With the raged expression on her face, I knew that I'd be a pile of ash if looks could kill. I returned her glare with just as much fury boiling inside me.

"What the fuck, Jasper?!" I could imagine what the scene looked like to her. Not that I care… I picked myself up from the ground.

"I never thought that _you, _of all people, would be abusive to a woman!" I gaped at her.

"It isn't like that, Rosalie! Could you at least listen to my side before judging?!"

"And what _is _your side of the story? That you felt the need to hurt Alice just because you're all butt hurt because of something she said? You need to control yourself, Jasper!" Here we go again! Why does my self-control always come up in these situations?!

"You too?! So you're going to throw my poor control in my face, _also_? Why am I even here?!" I threw my arms up in frustration.

"I was wondering the same thing," Edward's voice suddenly came from behind me. Oh, _now _he comes back…

"How dare you hit Alice," he hissed with narrowed eyes. A small tinge of shame seeped in before I quickly dismissed it. I stood there with my mouth hanging open_. C'mon, Jasper! Don't let them do this…_ I shook my head and blinked a couple of times. _No. Not today. Get it together…_

Alice stepped in front of me again and looked me in the eye with a hurt expression on her face, "Why, Jasper? Why would you hit me," she sobbed. I had a strong urge to roll my eyes at her again._ Oh, Darlin' I can give you a long-ass list of reasons._ I could just swear I saw the corner of Edward's mouth twitch. My gaze flicked to him for a second with an eyebrow raised. He just pressed his lips together and shook his head slightly. I looked back to Alice.

"'_If it weren't for your pathetic control…',_" I quoted in a slightly higher pitched voice. I heard a scoff coming from Emmett, who I just noticed was leaning on a tree close by.

"And everyone has just _perfect_ control in this family," Emmett mumbled. "If this isn't the most ridiculous thing I've heard…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "Looks like someone doesn't remember their first time around a human's exposed blood." Alice's head snapped towards him. Now it was her turn to stand there, gaping at this fact thrown in her face.

"Emmett, that has nothing to do with this," she said. But I could see that both Edward and Rosalie kind of agreed with him. _Kind of._

"Oh, but it does. I know you people think I'm dumb. But I'm not. Not really. I know what you're referring to. Strange how you two never noticed I was in this tree, watching the whole conversation," he replied, motioning to the tree he was leaning on. Alice narrowed her eyes at him. Emmett just shrugged. She turned back to me once more.

"So, what was the purpose of this little chat?"

She looked down as she thought for a minute. She then looked back up and stared me straight in the eyes before whispering three words, "I hate you." Without changing the expression on my face, I nodded and then took off running in the direction of a place where I knew I'd be accepted.

**Yay! I finally found time to try writing my first fanfic ^_^ Hmm, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I ran, faster than I ever had in my existence. I ran, and I thought.

I thought about my time with Maria. I thought about the years of torture, blood, and venom. As I ran, I relived each and every moment, feeling the pain of each and every single bite. I recalled every human I killed, ever drop of blood I drank, and every battle I fought. Each memory was permanently burned into my mind, no way of making it go away.

I thought about Alice. I can't deny that I _did _love her at some point. She saved me from Maria and showed me a new way of life that I never thought possible. But here I was, golden-eyed and weak. I've slipped many, many times. And each time, my gift forced me to feel their pain along with them as I fed. It forced me to feel the pity and disgust coming from each member of the Cullen family, causing me to feel weak and guilty. Even _Alice _felt disgusted, and she was supposed to be the one to help me through it. Somewhere along the line, I fell out of love with her. She was too controlling. I wasn't even allowed to pick out my own clothes, for fuck's sake. She was manipulative, I might add. It made me sick to my stomach. And it all reminded me of Maria.

I thought about the Cullen's. Carlisle welcomed me into the family to give me a chance to start fresh. I looked up to him and admired his strength. He was truly like a father to me. Esme's kind and caring personality made her seem so much like a real mother to us. She was one that accepted me for who I am, which I'll forever be grateful for. Edward…now I have a lot of good things to say about him, yet so many more bad things. He wasn't the most supportive brother, but he was understanding. He wasn't the golden boy everyone made him out to be. Edward hated what we were. He thought our souls were damned forever. Rosalie _also _hated what we were. She hated the fact that we were forever frozen. We couldn't grow or conceive children of our own. But Rose was my favorite. She was just like my real twin. We understood each other and we held a special bond. She accepted me more than any other member of the family. Emmett was my favorite brother. I loved the fact that he didn't seem to care about many things. He had great combat skills, and his skills mixed with his rage could be very useful in a fight.

And I thought about… Bella. She's selfless, amazingly _selfless._ She put everybody's needs ahead of hers. She was willing to die for the people she loved. The incident with James proved that. She was America's biggest klutz. But there was something about her… something that made me want to take her in my arms and promise her she'll never be hurt again. And I don't even _know _why I'm feeling that way. But I suppose it doesn't matter. She's dead anyway.

With that thought, I immediately stopped running. _She's….dead…_

If my heart could beat, it would be slamming against my chest at a million beats a minute. I stood there and stared at the ground wide-eyed as my brain just now registered the fact. My dead heart clenched. _She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. _I repeated that sentence over and over in my head. Why did I care so much? I shouldn't give a flying fuck about her. If only my heart would get the message. It was aching, throbbing in pain. My mind was spinning with the simple fact that Bella Swan was dead.

Something didn't feel right though. Somewhere in my heart, I _knew _that she was dead. _But, _I also knew that she was still in this world. _And that could only mean one thing…_

_**Emmett's POV – **_

I watched as Jasper ran off into the forest. _There goes __**another **__family member. _I didn't bother trying to go after him. With a sigh, I started walking back to the house, ignoring Alice, Edward, and Rose. When I got to the house, I stared up at it for a second. It seemed so _empty. _It's been that way ever since we left Bella and Forks. _Bella. _At the thought of her, venom tears that could never fall filled my eyes. I shook my head hard and rubbed my face with my hands. I then did what I've been doing for the past 6 months – I pushed all thoughts of her to the back of my mind, shut down my emotions, and took off for a hunt. I focused on my surroundings instead of the pain that threatened to burst out of the box I locked it in. The lock was rattling violently, aching to escape and to flow free. I ignored it and started my hunt.

As I ran, I opened up my senses to the environment around me. I could hear the soft breeze blowing, the water flowing lazily around the ice chunks still left over from the winter, and the heartbeats of several small animals. I could smell the soil, the pine, and many other things. But not the smell I _wanted _to smell.

I continued running, listening intently for the certain heartbeat I really wanted to hear. And then it hit me.

_Finally, _I caught the scent of a large grizzly. It was a female and it had 2 cubs with her nearby. I grinned to myself. _Oh, yeah…_

Immediately, I made a sharp turn and began running in the direction of the promising scent, only slowing my pace by a fraction. Soon, the scent became strong enough to know that it was close. I slowed my pace down to the speed of a human sprint. Thankfully, the wind was blowing my direction. I took cover behind a large tree approximately 40 yards away. Deciding not to play around right now, I ran up behind it and snapped its neck. I instantly latched my teeth onto its throat and drank up each drop greedily. After I was finished, I looked over at the cubs. I opted against killing them. They were just too innocent. I buried the carcass before taking down a lynx.

After my hunt, I started my walk back to the house, feeling satisfied and a bit sloshy. I walked at human pace, wanting to enjoy the peaceful night. My watch read 1:53am. As I walked, I looked up into the night sky. The stars were visible tonight. Each twinkled faintly, reminding me of a certain twinkle in Bella's eyes. _Dammit…_

I squeezed my eyes shut. I went two hours without thinking about her, which was a record. At vampire speed, I quickly moved to sit at the base of a tree before I could collapse. Vampire or not, I still couldn't handle the pain I knew was about to come.

Venom gathered in my eyes once again. The lock on the box rattled again, and this time, I let it free. It burst out of the box and consumed my every thought. I sobbed into my hands as I felt the pain burn into my chest. For so long, I stopped myself from thinking about it. It was my way of dealing with it. I simply chose not to let it seep into my mind, because I knew what I'd do if I did otherwise. I knew that my anger would cause me to lose it. Bella may not be my blood sister, but she's the closest thing I have to one. From what I faintly remember from my human life, I know I had a sister, just like Bella. I had found a picture of her in what was left of my hiking bag. She had hair just like Bella's. Her eyes were the brightest blue I've ever seen. Rosalie thought that it was like my girlfriend from my human life, but I knew exactly who it was.

My sister – she had died when she was 15. I can only vaguely remember hearing the cause was drowning, but there's no way to confirm that. Her 16th birthday was just around the corner. But… it never came for her. I inhaled an unneeded, shaky breath. I had lost my first sister. And now, I lost another. No one knows how much of a sister Bella was to me. Not even Rosalie knows. I opened my eyes and stared at the ground between my knees. My eyebrows furrowed as I concentrated on calming down.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice I wasn't alone. I slowly looked up to see my Rosie bent down beside me. She grabbed my chin so that I could look her in the eyes. She gave me a sad smile, and I just _knew _that she could tell who I was thinking of. The venom gathered in my eyes for the third time as I stared back at her. With that, I found myself sobbing in her arms. I felt so weak and pathetic for crying like this, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I took comfort in the way her arms held me tightly. I pursed my lips to stop from crying out again as I stared over her shoulders, up at the stars.

Rose held me like that for several hours. She didn't seem to mind, though. Her hands were lovingly running through my hair as she hummed a soft tune to me. I inhaled her scent deeply, which helped in calming me a little more, and then placed a soft kiss on her neck. After another minute, she pulled back and looked me in the eye again.

After taking a deep, unneeded breath, I decided to speak for the first time in hours, "She's gone, Rosie. _Gone_." My voice broke at the end as I felt the pain stabbing at my heart.

She nodded slightly, looking down at the ground, "I know." She swallowed thickly, "I… I just..." She let out a breath. I could tell she was at loss of words.

"Rose, I know that…you miss her. You can tell everyone else otherwise, but not me. I can tell how you feel," I whispered. She nodded again, letting me know that I was correct.

"I just never knew that you loved her _this _much," she said as she looked up and rubbed her thumb underneath my eye. She pressed her lips together, "I'm so sorry, Em."

With a sigh, I wrapped my arms tightly around her, "I love you, Rose. Don't ever leave me." She leaned up to press her lips firmly to mine.

"Never," she whispered. She climbed up to straddle my lap. I placed my hands on her hips as she attacked my mouth. I let out a throaty moan when she rolled her hips into mine.

I grinned against her lips. _I know where this is going._

_**Edward's POV –**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I _chose _not to.

"_No,_" I growled. _No, no, no, no! Oh, God, NO!_

"I'm sorry, Edward," Alice whispered. She shrank back on the couch. She replayed the vision in her head for the third time.

_NO! _I started shaking violently. With a deafening roar, I ran out of the house, ignoring Alice's pleas.

* * *

**Well, now we know how Emmett feels. We also got the tiniest taste of Edweirdo's reaction. Emphasis on the word 'tiniest'. There'll be more of him _later. _The next chapter will be focusing on more important things. Let me know what you think of this chapter! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Jasper's POV – **

_Finally… _ I grinned widely as I saw my old brother step out of his house with a little less than shocked expression. I came to a halt right in front of him, and it wasn't long before I felt his arms constricting me in a sideways hug.

"Major! Long time, no see, eh?!" he beamed at me.

I chuckled, "It _has _been way too long, brother."

Before I could say any more, I felt a pair of tiny, yet strong, arms wrap around me from behind. I laughed as those arms squeezed me extremely tight and lifted me off the ground.

"Nice to see you too, Char," I laughed. She giggled and set me down. She ran over to where Peter now stood and snaked an arm around his waist.

Peter looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what exactly are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes, "Like you don't know."

"Well, I do," he chuckled, "but I don't know the _full _thing."

Char motioned for us to follow her. We walked behind her through the house, into the living room. I took a seat beside Peter, who had Char on his lap.

"Well," I began, "I'm not going to beat around the bush. Alice and I are no longer together, and I'm on my own." I heard Peter scoff at the last bit.

"Fucker, you aren't on your own. Right, Char?" Char gave me a sweet smile and nodded in agreement.

"You have us," she said softly. And just like that, my heart warmed. For the first time in a _very _long time, I felt like I was accepted somewhere. _Ain't __**that **__change…_

Bella came into my mind again, and I remembered what I needed to ask.

"Um, Peter? I think we need to do a little…uh…._hunting…_"

He looked at me with an eyebrow quirked. "So you're finally giving up that animal shit?" he asked hopefully. I rolled my eyes at him. _Playing stupid, eh?_

"_No, _I'm not. At least, not now. I mean, there's someone I need to find. Honestly, I've never wanted to find a person so badly," I mumbled the last bit. I still didn't understand. But in my many years of training, I know that no matter what, I needed to trust my gut. Last time I opted not to, everything went horribly wrong.

"And you're asking me because…?"

With Peter's knowledge, skill, and gift, I knew he could help a _lot _in finding Bella. He had a better sense of smell than most did. Not to mention, his gift would be extremely helpful, even though he refused to admit it was a gift.

"I figured you could help me," I stated.

He shrugged, "Sure. Ha, why not?"

Char looked between us, obviously very confused. He smirked and shook his head at her.

"Don't you worry, Hon'. We'll explain everything soon." He kissed her ear softly before whispering, "But first, we need to take care of a little business…" He trailed off suggestively. She growled playfully, and with that, they were already gone.

I chuckled slightly and got up. I sprinted out the door to get away from what I knew was to come…

*Boom!*

And there it is. I shook my head and pushed my feet off the ground. Finally, I was a safe distance away so I couldn't hear anything. I let out a sigh of relief and slowed my pace to a walk. By now, the sun was going down. The sky was a pinkish orange color, and it was beautiful in my opinion.

As I walked, I thought, just as I did during my run. But this time, there was one thing that I thought about: Bella.

Even thought I had strange feelings that I couldn't understand, I knew that she was the reason Alice left me. She just _had _to be a nosy, stubborn, little bitch. She found out our secret with only a little help from her Quileute friend. We were stuck with her, at that point. A small growl rumbled in my chest.

If it wasn't for her, I'd be with Alice still. And while that may be a good thing, I couldn't help but feel the pain of it. Alice claimed she loved me for so long. Just a stupid little human could turn the words, "I love you," to, "I hate you." And for that, I absolutely despised her.

The growl in my chest grew louder with each word that passed through my mind.

Despite the pain I had felt when I thought she was dead, I just wanted her to feel my pain _so fucking badly. _

I wanted her to suffer through what I had to, to get a taste of her own medicine. She deserved no less. In fact, she deserved so much more. The growl in my chest was now so loud, it was the only thing echoing through the forest as I walked. By now, I realized, my pace was a full vampire sprint. My feet pressed hard into the earth as I pushed myself to go farther and faster.

Bella deserved to suffer, and I'll make sure she does. She may be dead, but she's still somewhere in this world. And I am going to find her, and I will make her pay.

**Edward's POV –**

It wasn't long before I found myself in Volterra, Italy, walking down a long, stone hallway. _Not much longer… _I continued walking until I came to a large, stone door. Just as I was about to push it open, a voice stopped me. I spun around to see…the most beautiful woman I have _ever _seen in my life…

Her straight, thick, raven hair cascaded down her back. Her eyes were a bright red, but I found it quite lovely with her tan skin. Despite being a vampire, her skin tone was still darker, a lovely pale olive. She was clothed in a cream-colored dress that came right above her knees. Her legs went on for miles, leading down to her rather small, heel-clad feet. My eyes wandered up her body, pausing at her chest. I couldn't help but notice the way her breasts pressed through the fabric, the dress clinging to her like a second skin. I could feel my eyes darken as they continued to wander up her body. Everything about this mystery woman…was _perfect. _

I was frozen there, not hiding the fact that I was staring. She gave me a wide smile, revealing her sharp, vampire teeth to me. My breathing sped by a fraction, despite not needing air. She walked up closer to me and held her hand out. After taking a deep breath to calm myself, I reached my hand to meet hers.

As soon as our skin made contact, a powerful tingling shot through my hand and down my spine. The woman gasped and looked down at our hands before her eyes met mine. I took that moment to hear what she was thinking.

_Holy mother of sweet baby Jesus… __**Finally…**_

My eyebrows furrowed as I listened intently.

_The bond…Dear Lord, there's no way…_

She spoke up for the first time, "A-Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Madolina, but please, call me Maddie." I practically melted at her silky voice. I noticed she had a thick Italian accent lacing through her voice. She gave me a smile and a squeeze of my hand, making me realize I haven't let go yet. I was about to pull my hand away, but her hand stopped mine. She squeezed even tighter, which strangely comforted me.

I finally found my voice, even though I knew it wasn't going to be completely steady, "I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said with a crooked smile. She bit her lip, and that simple action reminded me of the reason I was here. But before I could do anything else, I caught her thoughts.

_My mate… is absolutely __**perfect. **__I still find it difficult to believe I finally made the bond. _

If my dead heart could beat, it would have stopped completely. _MATE?!_

* * *

**Well, well, well… what do we have here? Could it be…? Edward found his **_**real **_**mate?! –gasp- :D we'll see, we'll see…. Make sure to leave you thoughts! :) Do you think it's worth continuing any farther? **


End file.
